Chiselling A Frozen Heart
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Let's get this straight. I'm Austin, Austin Frost. My heart was as cold as the wintry season I possessed, until SHE came; with her songbook and love for the sun. She melted away my spite, reinforced a new type of feeling into my heart. Love. Love for her, Ally Dawson. I'm Jack Frost's son, and this is the story of how I fell in love with a summer spirit.


**Hola chicas! I love writing stories for the Austin and Ally archive, and I badly wanted to make some one-shot about Austin having some superpower and that. But, making him fly will just be unrealistic and cliche :D SO, with the help of a few Christmas DVD's and cheap boxsets, I've come up with...  
AUSTIN FROST!  
Yes, Austin Frost. NAO, read beloww to find out what I'm talking about! :D  
****This'll be in AUstin's POV by the way, and tell me in a review if I should carry this on or not? :)  
P.S, OMA&A, CHECK OUT THE TRAILER FOR RISE OF THE GUARDIANSSS! It's the whole reason why this one-shot came to be, I guess :) I think Jack Frost looks kinda like Austin ;)  
**

* * *

I've been around for a long time.

I've been arrested. I've been loved, and I've been hated. I've frozen lakes, broken hearts, annoyed Autumn and interfered with Spring. I'm cheeky, mischievous and some-what cunning. My grades are low, my spirits high, my magical staff switching at every move I make.

But, that's not what I want to tell you about. This isn't some story about normality and realistic plots and such. My name's Austin Frost. And no, before you ask, I'm not some replica of Jack Frost himself; I'm his son. I don't have white hair, blue eyes, or a stunning iced smile like my father. Instead I have light blonde hair, dull brown eyes and pale skin. I'm only young. 16 odd, even when I've spread the joy of winter for over hundreds of decades, so don't go judging me like that freak Clause or that Easter Kangaroo.

When I heard that all of the weather personification's had to get into a relationship, I freaked. Trust me, I wasn't the only one. Being the Winter Spirit, I'm supposed to be cold hearted and fearless; but love was certainly something I never thought about. Colette Warmer, the Autumn Spirit, loved the idea as much as I hated it. Ben Springer, the Spring Spirit, hated the idea as much as me; but he didn't protest or anything. Being different personification's, we all have different likings and ideas.

Hold on, I've told you about two of the weather spirits. Colette and Ben. But you haven't heard about the most important, beautiful immortal spirit. That's right. Not many people know who she is. Well, don't blame _her._ She's shy and timid. I'm bold and loud. She likes the sun; I like the frost on windows and the red colour on my cheeks whenever it get's too cold.

Maybe you know who I'm talking about, but you probably don't. That girl, that very special supernatural being, is Ally Dawson.

Thing is, we don't die. We don't... feel anything. We never breathe. Okay, maybe that sounds bizarre, but it's true. We're not exactly alive. As I said before, I'm a personification. Ally, Colette, Ben and I - we're personification's, and nothing more, definitely nothing less. Stabbing a knife into my hand makes me feel nothing more than a tickle. Trust me.

But it's different with Ally Dawson. I can actually feel something when I'm around her. Feel the warmth in my heart, the attraction coursing through my slightly chilled veins. I've been out with Colette, and nothing in our relationship seemed more subtle than what I had with Ally.

I don't know what happened, believe me. One day I was walking down Miami beach, hiding from the sun, when a frisbee hits me on the head like a huge flake of snow. It hurt, alot, not gonna lie. Then a brunette beauty in a one piece bathing suit strolls buy, making sandcastles with a slow flick of her finger. It was entertaining, really, and quite a sight.

I knew in an instant that the girl wasn't just a normal human being. She was one of us, a being like me. Not a Winter Spirit, though. A Summer Spirit.

It's crazy. Love at first sight is, and always will be, insane. It's like a puzzle but all the pieces are missing; and the only person that can fill that gap is the one you fall for. But me being me, I had some doubts. I always knew that life never had it's happy endings; so why was I letting myself fall in love with someone like Ally?

Well, I'll tell you why. No matter how strong we are, how accomplished we are, fear will always be the main downfall of our society. But it doesn't have to. There is only one possible cure for fear, one working medic; and that, ladies and gentlemen, is love.

I didn't let her in at first. I kept my distance; distracted myself - but even the biggest of retaliation's don't have the impact to keep me away from her forever. Somehow, someway, she came into my life; slowly but effectively. Melting the hate from my heart, replacing it with a daring spot of warmth. She reassured me that everything was going to be fine, without even talking. She looked into the eyes of defeat and saw hope; unlike me, who gave up decades ago, and that's why I admired her.

However, everything has to end at some point. The fairytales; the love. The all have to fade away when the time's right. There's no escaping it; tell me if you find a loophole or something, because I'd very much appreciate it if I could have her back. Feel her hand in mine, her hair tickling my cheek, her honey-comb scent radiating in the air around me. I wish, even for a mere second, I could have her back with me, next to the fireplace where embers crackled and popped and sparked with life. Just like her.

I don't want to bore you with my stupid, never-ending story of tragic hearts and undying romances. I'm not like that. I'm no sappy slop that goes for Beauty and the Beast, or Romeo and Juliet. It's different.

Let's just clear things up. Ally Dawson - she's gone. Mother Nature has taken up her place and sent for her best friend, Trish, to fill in the gaps. Everyone was devastated. Summer was, and never will be, the exact same again. We'll never have the toasted feeling of adrenaline on a hot day ever again. Only Ally could provide that.

How did she die, you ask? A plan gone wrong, I guess. Who would of thought an innocent change of weather could affect the lives of many?

Ally had gone out earlier that day with a basket of sunflower seeds, claiming that she wanted to spread joy before Easter. Little did she know - well, little did _everyone_ know - that a storm was brewing. It wasn't controlled by Colette, Ben or I. The weather was completely anonymous, and that's what killed her.

Thunder. Lightning. Screams. The blood on the pavement, her body unretrievable.

And, before I knew it, she was gone. It was too late to save her from the clutches of death.

I didn't talk to anyone after that. I cried, shutting myself in the ice castle, resfusing to let Colette and Ben help my sorrow. My whole world was crushed within a matter of hours, and the only thing I had left was myself and the few pieces of reassurance my friends gave me.

I didn't let anyone talk to me, didn't let anyone in. I was more guarded then ever before. Because, I realised, it was the circle of life. It was the reason I never got too close to anyone in the first place. They'll just leave - even if it's not intentionally.

So as I sit here, next to her grave, I look up at the sky and ask; Why Me? Out of all the people who have fallen in love and survived, why me? Am I supposed to be cursed with unnatural bad luck? Whoever made me unfortunate is bound to be as happy as hell right now.

At least I made her tombstone memorable. Light, pale orange, with blue frosted lettering engraved on the front and back. Flowers and plants gathered around. Her favourite things; a jar of pickles, a beach ball, and fruity mint swirl ice cream. I've placed exactly everything she'd ever want next to her stone - all except for her song book, of course. It's the only thing I have left of Ally Dawson.

We all grieved. It's not good to let something as important as this pass. We mourned, but nobody got over it. I certainly know _I'll_ never. It's a short stop away from mental disability, but I still don't choose to accept the fact that she's gone. I half expect her to walk through the door with a rose in her hair, laughing, smiling. She'd kiss me on the cheek and hug me like my icy hands don't bother her. Her presence is so unbelievably real that it's hard to imagine that I'll never get to feel her summer warmth again.

People wonder why Winters always horrible after the white flakes of snow. I'll tell you this; it's _exactly_ like my life. Once the happiness, clear frosted flakes of snow have gone, a brown sludge of sadness takes over.

So whenever you see a sun setting just before the moon rises; think of me and Ally. Of how happy endings cease to exist. I'm the moon; hoping to grasp whatever faith in love I have left, and Ally's the sun; trying her hardest to come back but always failing.

I can't say I regret the time I've spent with her. Because, truth is, I definitely don't. Ally Dawson chiselled my frozen heart - and that's all I could ever want.

* * *

**SOOO, how was it?!**  
**I don't know why, but kinda so proud of this. Please review and tell me if I should carry this story on? Because I think I should write what happened and how their relationship was before Ally died. I don't know ;P**  
**Thanks for readingg! x**


End file.
